Everlasting
by Lely00
Summary: Extremely AU: Vampires and werewolves. They're not a legend, they live within humans and human society adapted perfectly well to their needs. Vampires and werewolves may have established a truce, but their eternal hatred still runs through their veins. It's not possible for a vampire and a werewolf to be friends, let alone lovers... or is it? Werewolf!Derek , Vampire!Spencer SLASH!
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue of a new story I'm writing right now. It is inspired by a one- shot I wrote three years ago that I did never publish. Next week I will move in my holiday house in a deserted country village (with no Wi-Fi and telephone) so I won't be able to post it until September but I will give you a little "bite" of it so you can tell me what you think about it. Enjoy and please review!**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **I don't own "Criminal minds" and its characters and I write about them just for fun.**

 **Everlasting**

Vampires and werewolves.  
Sworn enemies, so different that they hate each other.  
These creatures have been the subject of legends and novels for centuries.  
Simple legends, nothing more ... or not?  
The revelation of their true existence has deeply shaken humans' society, unable to fully comprehend the true nature of these legendary creatures.  
Persecuted and discriminated for centuries, families of the two rival clans have grown bigger , evolved and managed to establish a peaceful coexistence with humans.

Human society adapted to their needs so that these supernatural beings shouldn't attack humans in order to survive.  
A vampire or a wolf can't bite a human being without his consent. A forced bite is condemned as rape.  
Vampires can only drink humans' willingly donated blood and it can be found in supermarkets.  
Werewolves are allowed vacation time from work and school 3 days before and after full moon.  
Nowadays it isn't unlikely to see werewolves teaching in schools, vampires working in hospitals and children of all species sharing the same classroom.

The three different species learned to coexist peacefully ... at least in appearance.  
Vampires and wolves have established a truce, but the hatred between them still runs through their veins, beyond appearance.  
The two clans still live separately and are still unable to understand each other, enemies for eternity.  
It's not possible for a vampire and a wolf to be friends ... or is it?  
This is the story of an impossible friendship. This is the story of a deep love, born from pain, anger and hatred.  
A deep love that can overcome the barriers of blood and prejudice...

This is the story of a young human who found his soulmate in a werewolf... by becoming a vampire.

 **As always, please tell me if you caught any mistake in this chapter. This is the first story I'm writing in English (It's not a translation) so please help me make it better.**

 **See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was like any other evening.

Spencer jolted awake, his skin was sweating and his breath was ragged and frantic. He looked around his small apartment, giving his sleepy eyes time to adjust to the bright light of the living room.

He didn't realize someone was ringing at his door until he heard a loud knock from outside.

˝ Spencer, it's Kate! Are you in there? ˝ he heard his neighbor's voice from the other side of the door.

His eyes fell on the big watch on his wall.

It was 10:30 pm… he was late for work! Had he slept for three hours?!

Spencer brought himself up from his couch where he didn't remember being fallen asleep and reached the door on still tired legs.

When he opened the door he saw Kate, his neighbor with a big smile on her face.

˝ Hi! I'm so sorry I disturbed you but I wanted to ask you a favor… ˝

˝ You didn't disturb me, I think you just saved me… I'm gonna be late for work. I didn't realize I have fallen asleep on my couch… sorry, I'm rambling … what can I do for you?˝ he asked, stepping away from the door to allow Kate to enter his apartment.

˝ My husband and I would like to go out for dinner tomorrow evening and I would like to know if you can keep an eye on Meg… you won't need to babysit her… it will be great if you could just keep an eye on her… check if she's ok every now and then or if she's doing her homework ˝

Kate was his neighbor since he moved in that little apartment five years prior. She was a friend and was the first person to help him adjust to his new life in that new, big city.

She was married and she had a 13 years old girl, Meg. Meg wasn't really her daughter, she was her niece, her deceased sister's daughter. Spencer knew her since she was only 8 and he was her babysitter on numerous occasions.

˝ I'm so sorry, but I can't… ˝ he sighed, looking at Kate's disappointed face ˝ I have work tomorrow evening, so I will not be here ˝

She smiled at him, reassuring him ˝ Don't worry, Spence… I guess I will have to call the babysitter again and I'm sure Meg wouldn't like it but it's ok… ˝

˝ I really am sorry… ˝ he apologized again, while looking at the watch one more time.

He was going to be fired this time, he was sure of it, but he couldn't just throw Kate out of his apartment.

˝ It's ok, don't worry. Are you still working at the grocery store? ˝ she asked him, suddenly looking extremely worried.

Kate's family was one of the only few human families that still lived in that particular district.

People who lived there were mainly werewolves, so the district was considered particularly dangerous, especially after sunset.

Werewolves were very well integrated into society, but meeting a drunk werewolf at late night, especially during the time before and after full moon could be a very unpleasant experience.

All his colleagues were werewolves, actually. And that evening was three days before full moon.

˝ Yeah, I am. It won't make me rich, but I like this job and, most of all, I need it. The night shift may be more dangerous and extremely tiresome but it helps me with my incurable insomnia ˝ he answered, looking nervously at the watch once again.

˝I know, I'm just worried… this is not the right time for a human to walk alone at night… your boss should know it, he should have given you some vacation time ˝ Kate said, turning back to the door.

˝ I know, but unfortunately he can't. I'm the only human working in there, the others will all be on vacation time during the full moon, so… ˝ Spencer said, leading her to the door and opening it.

Kate interrupted him ˝ Do you mean you will be the only one working in there during full moon night? ˝ she almost yelled, her face paler than just a few moments before.

˝ I'm afraid I will. But Derek wants to stay with me at least until the night before so he can help me and be there if anything happens… I feel slightly guilty that he refused part of his vacation time because of me ˝ Spencer replied, while blushing slightly.

Kate smiled, she had a strange look in her brown eyes ˝ You don't seem guilty… I would say you seem quite happy… even excited˝ she said and her words made Spencer blush harder. He tried to cover his face with his long sandy blonde hair, but she laughed and kept going with her "torture".

˝ I think you like him. A lot˝ she said, teasing him.

Spencer shook his head ˝ N- no… y- you got it all wrong… he's my friend, nothing more ˝ his face was the same shade of tomato sauce.

˝ Oh, I think I got it right, young man. Let me think… Derek, Derek… I know him ˝ she scratched her chin, thinking ˝ I know. Is he the same Derek I saw you with in the cafeteria last week? ˝ she exclaimed suddenly, a look of victory in her eyes.

Spencer sighed, nodding slowly.

˝ He's a werewolf, right? ˝ she asked suddenly, her voice seemed worried, now.

˝ Yeah, he is… I told you that… why? ˝ he knew where she was going with it and he didn't like it.

˝ Nothing ˝ she replied ˝ Now, don't get me wrong. I'm just worried about you… ˝

 _Here we go…_ he thought, sighing.

˝ It's just… They're different from us, Spencer. They have different… needs˝

Her words made him blush even harder than before.

He almost yelled, embarrassed ˝What are you talking about? Derek is my friend and a good man, I won't let you talk about him like this… ˝ he couldn't believe his friend could be so close- minded ˝ Yes, he can be a bit… passionate sometimes but he would never hurt me! Besides, he sees me just as a friend… ˝ his voice died on the last word.

Kate shook her head, apologetic ˝ I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked about him like that… forgive me. He must be a really good friend ˝ she said.

Spencer nodded ˝ Yes, he really is ˝

˝ I'm just worried about you, Spence… we've been friends for almost five years, I care about you ˝

˝ You don't need to be. I'm safe with Derek, trust me ˝ he said, opening the door to her.

Kate smiled at him, reaching her own apartment, just a few other doors away from Spencer's door.

˝ I trust you, Spencer… Good night˝

He kept running until he felt as if his heart was about to stop beating.

The grocery store was just two blocks away from the building he lived in so he could easily reach it by foot.

But it had not been a good idea.

It was a cold November night and it had just started snowing. Spencer lifted his scarf to his nose to keep his face warm, but small ice peaces kept hitting his face like knives, cutting his skin.

He reached the store just seconds before total frostbite. When he entered the store, his nose was red and his hair was wet.

He was welcomed by his boss, Davis Rossi, approaching him from behind the cash desk.

˝ Spencer, boy! Where were you? We were so worried! ˝ he almost yelled to the young man in his strong, Italian accent.

He was a werewolf on his sixties with graying hair and bright yellow eyes, just like any other werewolf's eyes.

Spencer smiled at him, pulling his scarf and coat off ˝ I just didn't notice it was late… I'm so sorry ˝ he apologized, taking his apron from Rossi's hands.

˝ We were so worried, pretty boy. This is not the right time for a young human like you to walk alone at night ˝ Derek was smiling at him from behind the vegetables shelf, his yellow eyes were brighter than usual.

Spencer blushed.

Derek's smile was so beautiful and he couldn't stop looking at it.

 _Stop Spencer… just stop, please…_ he cursed himself for his weakness.

The young human looked around, confused when he didn't saw a particular familiar face.

˝ Where is JJ? ˝ He asked, taking Rossi's place behind the cash desk.

Rossi sighed ˝ She asked me to give her more vacation days. Henry is giving her a hard time. Werewolves' pups can feel full moon days before it actually appears in the sky and he's crazy right now. He can't sleep and keeps crying all day … she's so tired ˝ he explained, taking off his apron.

˝ Poor JJ… I think I will pay her a visit, so she can rest while I keep an eye on her pup ˝ Derek said, putting the last vegetables on the shelf.

Rossi clapped his hands together ˝ Well, boys… I have to go, now. Have fun and please, don't broke anything, just like last time. Did you hear that, Derek? ˝ he asked, searching his subordinate's yellow eyes, smiling slightly.

˝Loud and clear, boss ˝ Derek answered, going next to Reid ˝ Have a good night˝

˝ Keep an eye on the boy ˝ Rossi added, before leaving the store, disappearing in the snow.

˝ Don't worry, boss ˝ Derek said more to himself than to Rossi, who was already gone.

He looked at Spencer, his eyes brighter than ever, teasing ˝ I won't leave him out of my sight until dawn ˝

Spencer kept his hazel eyes on the desk, blushing hard.

The night was extremely uneventful, almost… boring.

Derek was filling the shelves with new wares and Spencer kept staring at him when he wasn't looking, cursing himself every time

Apart from a few customers, no one entered the store during all night.

It was always like that during the days of the full moon. No human dared to walk the streets at night. Werewolves, intoxicated by the full moon didn't bother going out for shopping; so their customers were mainly vampires.

The store was quiet until three customers suddenly entered it at 2.00 in the morning.

The bell above the door of the store rang, announcing their presence.

Both Derek and Spencer looked up, slightly startled.

The first thing Spencer noticed was their bright red eyes and their pale, slightly bluish skin.

They were vampires.

A strange sensation, similar to panic, washed over Spencer's body and he searched Derek's eyes out of instinct.

His friend was looking at the new customers as if he was ready to rip their throat open.

His entire posture changed, his face was hard, his dark lips pressed together.

 _This isn't good…_ Spencer thought, realizing that if his friend lost his self control, he couldn't do anything to stop him from attack those strangers.

Vampire and werewolves hated each other. Everybody knew it. They lived and worked together to fit into human society, but their hatred still ran through their veins. They couldn't help it, they were two extremely different species.

It was pure instinct.

Normally, Derek would have controlled himself around customers who happened to be vampires, but the moon was messing with his instincts.

Spencer started trembling, nervous.

The customers reached his desk, so he put a fake smile on his face and said ˝ Good evening… o- or m- morning… w-what can I d- do for you? ˝

One of the three vampires started laughing at his stuttering. Spencer didn't like the look he had in his red eyes.

They were full of lust…

˝ Well, baby… there are a lot of things I would like you to do for me… ˝ he started, but he was suddenly interrupted by Derek, who reached Spencer, standing next to him.

˝ Everything alright, Spencer? ˝ he asked, looking the vampire in the eyes while speaking.

˝ Yes, it's alright… I was only saying to your friend how much I would like to bent him over this desk and…˝ he was once again interrupted by Derek, whose eyes were dangerously bright.

˝ If you have to buy something than do it… or get out of here˝ he growled.

Spencer was terrified. The situation was going out of his hands.

The vampire ignored Derek and kept staring at Spencer, making him tremble.

˝ I didn't know you had a guarding dog… is he your boyfriend? Do you mate with dogs, baby? ˝ he said, gaining a burst of laughter from his friends.

Spencer couldn't force himself to speak, too scared of the monster before him.

He kept his eyes on the desk, while hot tears began to flow freely down his cheeks.

˝ What's wrong? You don't like me talking about fucking you?˝

˝ That's enough, get out! ˝ he heard Derek shout, an angry growl was recognizable in his voice.

Spencer saw his friend attack the costumer, who raised his hands above his head when the werewolf grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

˝ Back off… ˝ he yelled.

Surprisingly, Derek stopped, lowering his hands.

˝ I'm here to buy something… ˝ the vampire smirked.

Derek let him approach the desk, keeping his eyes on Spencer, who was shaking by now.

˝ Do you have blood bags? ˝ he asked to Spencer, who dared to look at him in the eyes for the first time that night.

He nodded, still shaking ˝ T- they're in the fridge… right there ˝ he said, pointing at the fridges near the door with a trembling hand.

The vampire kept staring at him, not paying attention to the fridge.

His intense stare scared Spencer at his core.

˝ I would rather prefer to suck your neck… I bet your blood is so sweet and hot. And I could give you something to suck too… ˝ he said.

Derek couldn't take it anymore.

He launched at the vampire, grabbing him by his jacket with both hands ˝ Get out of here! ˝ he shouted, just inches away from the other's face.

Spencer saw their eyes glowing, yellow versus bloody red.

The other vampires were ready to attack Derek, he could see their sharp teeth exposed and ready to rip his throat open.

He had to do something… anything…

˝ Let him go! ˝ he yelled suddenly.

Both creatures looked at him, confused and furious.

Spencer couldn't know that his life would change forever after that moment.

 **Hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I wanted to thank all the readers who follow this story and all the reviewers. You really make me happy! I apologize for all my mistakes. I check and recheck every chapter but as an outlander, writing in English is not simple as it seems for me, but I wanted to try… Please help me improve, your reviews really make the difference!**

 **Chapter 2**

Spencer didn't know what to do.

Both the creatures were staring at him and he felt his legs tremble like jell-O.

Then, suddenly, Derek let the vampire go, slowly lowering his hands. As soon as he was free, the stranger smiled at Spencer, lust still visible in his creepy red eyes.

"Good boy… tell your dog to stay away from me" he said, grinning at Derek, whose eyes were dangerously bright and glowing.

Spencer managed to keep his eyes locked with the vampire's as a sudden rush of adrenaline and bravery washed over him.

And he started to laugh.

It was a creepy, hysterical laugh that made both the werewolf and the vampire flinch at the horrible sound.

Worried, Derek brought his hand up to touch the human's shoulder "Kid… what…?"

Spencer interrupted him, murmuring something while laughing.

"Dog…" he said, suddenly, while his laughs were slowly dying and he was trying to breathe normally again.

"What?" Derek almost yelled, extremely worried now. Had his friend lost his mind?

The stranger was as confused as Derek and, just for a moment, both the creatures forgot why they were fighting, both staring at the human before them.

"You called him a dog…"Spencer managed to say when his laughs stopped.

"Yes… so what?" The stranger asked, almost scared of the crazy human now.

"You vampires call werewolves like Derek dogs… but you're worse than them" he said, his eyes not leaving the bloody irises of his customer

" You think you belong to an elite, you think you're better than anyone else, but the truth is you live in the dark because you're ashamed of what you really are… monsters without soul, forced to live in the shadows, drinking blood like parasites … and you consider yourself sophisticated" his voice was calm, his anger was only recognizable in his eyes that burned like fire.

"Shut up" the vampire growled, while approaching Spencer slowly.

But the young man had lost all his fears now, determinate to revenge his best friend's dignity.

He smirked "Did I touch a nerve?" he asked with a fake innocent smile on his face.

He saw Derek grinning from the corner of his eye.

The vampire kept approaching slowly, a killer look in his crimson irises. His friends were now hissing at Spencer, their teeth were sharp and bright, enlightened by the flesh of the neon light.

But Spencer kept talking, teasing "You called him a dog but here you are, harassing me, behaving just like a dog in heat…all your kind makes me sick" he spat with venom in his voice.

"I said shut up! You don't know anything about us…"

The vampire was just inches away from his face now, but Spencer kept looking him in the eye.

Then, suddenly, the human saw a strange change in the other face's expression. The moment before his face was contorted in anger, the moment later it was relaxed, enlightened by a sick joy.

The vampire seemed happy, as if he suddenly had a very good idea.

Spencer's stomach felt sick looking at that creepy expression, but he didn't pull off his brave façade.

"My kind…" the vampire repeated, nodding at himself while smiling.

Then he stepped back, ordering with a quick sign of his hand to his friends to get out of the store.

Spencer started shaking again, sure that the monster was going to kill him but then he felt Derek's hand on his and that little gesture made him feel safe again.

He stared at his friend's yellow eyes and saw pride in them.

Derek was proud of him.

"Come on, guys… I think our "kind" is not well accepted here" the stranger said, looking at Spencer with fun in his eyes.

Spencer didn't like _that look_ , didn't like it at all…

But, to the human's surprise, he saw the vampire leave with his friends and suddenly the store returned quiet. When he heard the bell of the door ring again, he finally felt able to breathe again.

There was a moment of absolute silence, then Derek spoke "Well, kid… that was… wow… what was that?" he asked with both confusion and amusement in his eyes.

Spencer didn't answer, completely speechless. He smiled, blushing while playing with the cash register.

"I didn't know you had _that_ in you" Derek laughed, patting his shoulder, slightly shaking him.

"Rossi asked me to keep an eye on you… but I think you don't need me to… My man!" he added.

All Spencer could do was blush, proud of himself.

* * *

It was almost dawn when they closed the store.

Spencer was exhausted and all he wanted to do was to go home and get straight to bed, but he knew his insomnia would not allow him to do that.

It was snowing and snowflakes were dancing slowly in the air, enlightened by the first sunlight that was slowly creeping from the horizon. All vampires would soon return to home, locking themselves up, while humans and werewolves would start their new day.

Putting the store's keys in his pocket, Derek smiled at Spencer "Come on, kid… I will take you home" he said, surrounding the kid's shoulders with his left arm.

Spencer shook his head "Derek, you can almost see my apartment from here. You're exhausted. Go home and rest, I will walk home alone, don't worry"

"You sure about that?" Derek yawned, too tired to even keep his eyes open.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go home and rest. I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid, although everybody seems to think I am" Spencer answered.

"I will always call you "kid" , even when you will be an eighty years old man and I will still look like you see me now" Derek answered.

Spencer's heart missed a beat at his words. They reminded him that he could never have a chance with Derek.

Vampires and werewolves weren't immortals, but they could live longer than humans did. He would grow old one day, while his friend would look exactly the same.

He sighed, waving at his best friend "Goodnight, Derek"

"Goodnight, kid"

While he looked at Spencer leaving in the first light of the day, the werewolf couldn't know that that would be the last time he saw him.

In his human form…at least.

* * *

He was almost home when it happened.

He was just a few meters from safety, when his world changed forever.

The wind of that freezing morning kept moaning, so he pulled up his purple scarf to cover his nose and ears.

He didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind. He didn't notice they were faster and faster as minutes passed. He didn't hear a voice calling him.

And that was what killed him that day.

Suddenly, the boy was grabbed from behind by four strong arms. He tried immediately to scream, but a hand was slammed over his mouth, covering it.

He whimpered, praying that that was only a joke from Derek. Praying that soon his friend would start laughing at his scared face.

But deep down himself he knew it wasn't a joke. He knew that Derek would have never scared him like that.

He was dragged in a deserted alley, away from safety, away from help. He was slammed against a wall, then suddenly, the arms that kept him still left him, so he collapsed on the dirty ground, panting.

The ground was wet and extremely cold. Spencer was freezing, cowering in fear, sitting in the snow.

He could hear his heart beating fast and scared in his chest, his breath was ragged and all his body was trembling.

"Pick him up, guys" someone said, in the dark.

He remembered that voice, he remembered it very well.

He started to shake when he felt the same arms picking him up from the ground.

"Please, let me go… take w-what you want… m-my wallet is in the coat…" he said, cursing himself for stuttering.

"I don't give a fuck about your money, baby" Spencer could see the red eyes of his attacker, glowing in the shadows of the dark alley.

Only then the kid was sure it was the same vampire who was harassing him just a few hours before.

"Take what you want, you said?. Oh, I will. Don't doubt that, pretty boy" the vampire grinned, slowly approaching his victim.

Spencer tried to scream again, absolutely terrified, but a hand was slammed over his mouth.

Spencer whimpered, hot salty tears were rolling down his cheeks.

The vampire was closer now, Spencer could feel his cold breath against his face and he closed his eyes.

"Shhh, don't cry, baby… it's alright. I won't hurt you too bad…" the monster whispered in his ear, sending chills down the human's spine.

"I only wanted to give you a gift, so you can remember me forever" the monster continued talking, while caressing Spencer's wet cheek.

"Open your eyes, baby" the attacker ordered "Or I will tell my friends to cut your eyelids off and I'm sure you wouldn't like that at all"

Still shaking like a leaf, Spencer opened his eyes, not daring to stare at the other's red irises. He kept his eyes on the dirty ground, crying softly in the stranger's hand.

"I must say, I didn't like how you talked about us in that store… but then I thought, maybe the little bitch doesn't like vampires because he doesn't know what is like to live as a vampire" Spencer didn't like the tone of his voice.

"So I thought maybe we could show you what vampires have to stand everyday in order to survive… would you like that, baby?" he asked, grinning. His friends started to laugh, shaking Spencer in their grip.

Then, suddenly, the young human understood what it was all about…

He wanted to bite him… he wanted to…

 _He can't… he won't… he can't do it! Please, anything but it!_

The boy started struggling again, but his attackers had an inhuman strength.

"Don't worry, baby… it will hurt a lot, I promise" the vampire said, showing him his incredibly sharp teeth, so bright even in the dark.

Spencer was trashing in their grip, screaming in the hand that covered his mouth, crying, praying for someone to come and help him.

 _Please, Derek… help me!_

One of the two vampire who held him grabbed his hair and pulled, exposing his throat to the monster before him.

Spencer closed his eyes, screaming and crying.

"Now, this is gonna be so much fun…"

* * *

Derek was worried.

He kept staring at the big white watch on the wall of the store, while pretending to pay attention to the customers who entered it.

At first, when Rossi had called him saying that Spencer didn't show up for the afternoon shift, he believed the kid was simply late for work, as he always was.

But now he was absolutely terrified. The idea that something terrible could have happened to the kid was slowly killing him inside.

He imagined Spencer in the hands of a kidnapper, or a rapist or a dangerous werewolf searching for a mate in time for the full moon… or dead, buried in the snow.

He could see him lying on the frozen ground, lifeless.

He shook his head, trying to reassure himself.

 _Maybe he's at home with a terrible headache… it happens sometimes and when it happens he doesn't have the straight to lift his head from the pillow… maybe that's why he didn't answer his phone when Rossi called him, and when I did… it must be it…_

But it didn't matter how many times he repeated it to himself, he couldn't convince himself. There was something off with all that situation.

He could see that Rossi was worried too, so he decided to pay the kid a visit when his shift would have finished.

His hands were trembling when he closed the store that freezing night.

He took his car and drove to the kid's apartment. He rushed up the stairs, reaching the kid's door at the third floor within five seconds.

He couldn't stop his hands from shaking and while he was standing in front of Spencer's apartment, suddenly all his wolf senses awakened, screaming at him that a danger was near.

He knocked at the door, trying to stay calm "Kid, it's Derek… open the door"

Nothing.

"Kid… please, open up, I'm worried" he kept knocking, every knock was harder than the one before.

Once again there was no sound from the apartment.

Derek was knocking so hard the door was about to collapse "Spencer, open this door!" he yelled, shouted even, while his heart was running in his chest.

"Open up or I swear I will kic…" he shouted, but he couldn't end the sentence.

Suddenly, there was a whimper, barely audible from the other side of the door.

"Go away, Derek. Please, go away"

It was weak, fragile, barely recognizable, but it was Spencer's voice and Derek could tell the kid was crying.

"Spencer, is this you?" he asked, while his hands were shaking and sweating.

"Yes… I-it's me… please Derek, go home… I'm fine…" Derek could tell by his best friend's voice that the young man was anything but fine. And it scared him even more than before.

"Why didn't you show up to work?"

There was a moment of silence. A soft sob, then Spencer spoke again.

"I'm sorry…I-I s- should have called Rossi. I have a flu… I-it's not a big deal, though. I slept all day, I'm feeling b- better r-right now"

Derek shook his head.

"Remember me to teach you how to lie properly. Now open the door, Spencer, please"

Spencer was sobbing now, Derek could hear him loud and clear.

"Spencer?" Derek was shaking from worry, he wanted to kick down that damn door, but he could tell Spencer was standing just behind it.

"Please, Derek. I said I'm fine… please, go away…" Spencer was crying openly now and hearing him like that was killing Derek.

"Kid, open this door immediately!" the werewolf screamed, while hitting the door with his fists "Open up or I swear to God I will kick it down!"

He didn't mean to scare the kid, but he was worried and furious and all he wanted to do was to know if his best friend was really alright.

Spencer was sobbing and sniffing "O-ok… p-please… d-don't hate m-me…" his voice was small and frightened. He sounded like a child scared of being punished.

Derek frowned "Why would I ever hate you?" he asked. Was the kid delirious?

"P-please… p-promise me… p-please promise me you won't be mad at me…" the kid seemed so scared and sad that Derek couldn't help but say "I promise"

Silence.

Derek could only hear the beating of his heart "I promise, Spencer. I promise I won't be mad at you. I could never hurt you. Please, open the door…"

Suddenly, the door was open.

The first thing Derek saw was that the living room was absolutely dark. There wasn't a light or a lamp, nothing to enlighten the room.

His wolf senses were screaming for him to immediately leave that apartment. There was a strange smell in the room, something that he never felt in the kid's house and he didn't like it at all.

He moved a few steps inside the house, his senses helped him see where he was going.

He moved to switch the light on, but Spencer shouted "Don't!"

It was the most frightening shout he had ever heard. Derek lowered his hand.

"Spencer… it's alright… I only wanted to switch the light on , it's ok…"

He saw a shadow, his best friend's shadow, moving slowly in the room, approaching him.

"Please d-don't… I don't want you to see me like this, p-please… y-you will hate me…" he heard the kid say.

"Kid… I could never hate you, It's impossible" the werewolf tried to reassure him.

"You will… you will when you will see…"

Derek frowned, scared to death. The room seemed so cold now, he was shivering.

"See what?" he asked in the shadows.

" When you'll see what he did to me…" Spencer answered, he couldn't stop crying.

" Who? What happened to you? Has someone hurt you?" Derek couldn't believe it.

All he wanted to do was to keep the kid safe and sound. It was the only thing he was supposed to do. If someone had hurt his friend, he could never forgive himself.

He saw Spencer move again, closer to the only source of light. The open window, from where a ray of light entered the room from the street lamp on the street.

It was then that Derek finally saw his face.

It was just a moment, just a second, then Spencer returned to hide in the dark once again.

Derek believed he had imagined it but he couldn't deny the truth.

Spencer's hazel eyes were a bloody shade of red now, his skin was so pale it almost seemed blue and small sharpen teeth were creeping from his closed mouth.

Derek's head was spinning. He grabbed it, trying to breathe, trying to stay calm, trying to control his wolf senses that wanted nothing more than attack the enemy he saw in front of him.

Because the creature in front of him wasn't Spencer. He wasn't his "kid" anymore.

He was his sworn enemy… he was a vampire.

 **So… What do you think? Let me know with a review, if you want to leave one.**

 **I wanted to ask you all a question that doesn't seem to get off my mind… let's play this game: Would you rather like being a werewolf (with yellow eyes, a beautiful fur on full moon nights and six days of vacation per month) or a vampire (with beautiful red eyes, living only at night, drinking blood and buying blood bags at the supermarket)? And why? Personally, I would love to be a werewolf because I would like to live like an animal just for one night per month. Give me your answer, maybe it is stupid but I'm dying to know your opinion about those beautiful creatures.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! I'm so so sorry for the later update but I started college this week so I'm very busy and I'm also absolutely terrified because I'm going to start a whole new page of my life. But I won't abandon this story! Now I will just stop talking and let you read… enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

Derek couldn't move. Spencer was standing before his eyes, he could see his shadow trembling in the dark. His best friend was crying, but the werewolf couldn't force himself to move a few steps towards him and reassure him.

Spencer was waiting, hoping for an answer, for something, but Derek couldn't do anything.

There were almost three minutes of silence, when Spencer spoke, while sobs shook his thin frame.

"D-Derek… D-Derek, p-please…?" the newborn vampire whimpered, his voice soft and broken, moving toward his friend.

When he touched his dark skin, Derek couldn't help it. He growled at Spencer, at his best friend, a lethal menace recognizable in his voice.

Spencer cowered away from him, scared "Y-you p-promised… y-you promised…"

When Derek didn't answer, he added "I'm Spencer… I'm still myself, I'm still your best friend… D-Derek, p-please…" he tried, but nothing seemed to move the werewolf.

Spencer could see his yellow eyes glowing in the dark, furious, he was ready to attack him.

The young man couldn't stop crying, scared to death.

But Derek was still his best friend, he was still the annoying friend that loved to call him 'kid' and promised to always protect him.

And he was still Spencer and he still loved him.

"I d- didn't want it… h-he bit me… p-please, you have t-to believe me… I didn't ask h-him to 'Change' me… he forced me…" he whispered, his voice was soft and frightened.

When he heard those words, Derek shook his head, as if he had awakened from a dream.

His wolf senses were calmer now, he looked at Spencer and all he saw was his best friend, once again. Not a vampire, not a sworn enemy. Just his 'kid'. And he was crying.

 _What have I done…?_

He moved closer to him, cursing himself when the young man stepped back, terror filling his now red eyes.

"I'm sorry, Spencer… I…I won't hurt you, I promise… come here" he whispered in the dark, approaching the shaking thin frame before him.

Spencer was trembling, still scared, with his arms wrapped tight around his body to try to protect himself.

" I didn't want it, Derek, please, I swear I didn't…" he kept whimpering, talking more to himself than to Derek, while slowly moving toward his friend.

"Shhh… I know, I believe you… I know you didn't, it's ok…" Morgan replied and when Spencer was close enough, he hugged him, holding him tight.

The thin body was shaking so much it seemed Spencer was having a seizure. He noticed Spencer's hair were different. His sandy blonde hair were now a lighter shade of blonde and, with his skin so pale, it seems Spencer's body was a frozen corpse. Feeling his strong vampire's smell Derek could barely control himself but he had to, for the boy's sake.

"Who did this to you, kid?" Derek asked in a soft, low voice. He felt the young man's body press harder against him, searching his warmth.

"I- I don't want to talk about it… please, p-please"

Derek's heart broke feeling the kid's pain in his soft, broken voice.

"You have to tell me… w-we have to report this, Spencer, you know it… this is a crime"

He felt Spencer nodding against his shoulder "I- I know…" his answer was barely a whisper.

Suddenly, Derek felt his best friend collapse in his arms and he caught him before he could hit the floor. When he did he saw Spencer's eyes were unfocused and tearful. He brought a hand up to the boy's forehead, feeling his temperature. His body was colder than a human body but, as a vampire, Derek knew that Spencer's body should have been much colder.

"You're burning up kid, you have a fever" he said, searching the other's unfocused gaze "We have to go to the hospital, the doctors will help you go through the 'Change'" he said softly, standing up with the kid in his arms.

Spencer shook his head slowly "N- no… p- please… don't make me go… nobody has t- to know…"

Derek shook his head "Spencer, the 'Change' can kill you, let me take you to the hospital, the doctors will help you"

"L-let me die… p-please l-let me die… I don't want to live like this…" he heard Spencer answer. Suddenly, Derek was furious.

"How can you say something like this?" he whispered, anger visible in his voice.

Spencer shook harder "P-please, Derek… d-don't be mad at me…"

Morgan sighed "I'm not mad, kid… it's ok. I have to take you to the hospital, though. If something happens to you I won't never be able to forgive myself" he said, carrying the half unconscious vampire out of the apartment and down the stairs of the building.

He felt Spencer shake his head no "W-What will they think of me? They will think I let him bite m-me…But you know that I didn't, right? You will tell them, right?"

Morgan sighed again. Spencer was really out of it in that moment and it broke Derek's heart.

He nodded "Yes, I will tell them, kid, don't worry. It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong"

Spencer kept nodding, but Derek noticed that his grip on the werewolf's shirt was weaker, as if the vampire was going to pass out.

"I won't let you die"

* * *

The hospital was really crowded that night.

Spencer was lying in the hospital bed and Derek was soothing him with slow, sweet words, trying to calm him down.

The werewolf kept staring at his friend's red eyes that seemed lost and terrified as if they were seeing something that Derek couldn't see. Something so horrible that Spencer was screaming and crying. The Change was messing with his friend's brain.

"It's ok, kid… the doctor will be here soon" he said, hoping his words were true.

"D-Derek… please, h-help me…I'm thirsty… I'm so thirsty" Spencer whimpered, tightening his grip on his friend's hand.

Derek kept stroking the kid's head, offering all the little comfort he could manage.

The young man couldn't keep his now extremely sensible eyes open, he was completely blinded by the neon light that enlightened the aseptic room.

Under that particular light his friend's skin was brighter, his body was practically shining.

"Am I dying, D-Derek…?" Spencer asked, while other tears appeared on his cheeks.

Hearing his friend's desperate words made Derek's heart hurt "Nobody is gonna die, kid… the doctors will help you" he said, feeling Spencer's forehead. If possible, the fever was higher.

Suddenly a soft, pained smile appeared on Spencer's bluish face, a smile that slightly scared Derek.

"I d-don't want to die alone, I'm glad you're with me…" he said, his words were barely audible now "You're my best friend… I'm so glad I… I m-met you… I'm glad I could be your friend" the kid was weaker and weaker as time passed.

"Me too kid, and we will still be friends… forever… When you return home I will stay with you, I don't care if I'll have to stay up all night, I won't leave you alone for a second… I won't abandon you, kid, I don't care what you are now…"

Spencer's eyes were unfocused, but he kept smiling at Derek " I'm not leaving this place, D- Derek… you know it, but, please d- don't leave me"

 _Where the fuck is the doctor?_

Derek sighed, trying to ignore the tears that were burning in his own eyes "I'm here, kid… it's alright, you'll be fine, I promise" as Morgan was pronouncing those words, a man in his forties, with slightly grey hair and pit black eyes entered the room. He was wearing a white coat.

" _Thank God, he's not a vampire"_ Derek thought. He didn't know if he could stay calm with another vampire in the room. Spencer's presence was enough to make his blood boil with rage, rage that he could barely keep under control.

He tried to lift and offer his hand for the doctor to shake. He couldn't though, because Spencer kept an iron grip on his hand, looking at him with frightened, haunted eyes.

The human approached, smiling sadly, looking at his young patient thrashing on the bed.

The kid probably didn't even notice the new presence in the room.

"I'm Doctor James and I will be Mr. Reid's doctor for tonight" he said.

Derek nodded "I'm Derek Morgan, I brought him here… you had to help him, he's really hurt"

The doctor nodded, keeping his black eyes on the small figure on the bed "The nurses told me he was bitten by a vampire and he's going through the 'Change', is it right?" he asked Derek, taking out a small flash light from his coat.

"Yes, it's right… some bastard attacked him on his way home and bite him… I found him like this in his apartment and brought him here, he didn't want to press charge but I couldn't leave him in his apartment like this" the werewolf explained as the doctor flashed the small light in his patient's red eyes.

Spencer screamed as his sensible eyes were burnt by the light, pressing his nails into Derek's hand in response to the pain.

Morgan hissed, but didn't let go of his friend as the kid screamed " D-Derek! It hurts, please, it hurts!"

"Shhh… I know it hurts, kid. Don't worry, you will feel good soon, it will go all away"

The doctor put away the light and pressed a hand on Spencer's forehead, feeling his temperature. Then he spoke to Derek "I'm sorry but you have to leave. I have to visit my patient, this is a very delicate situation, if you're not a relative, then you can't stay here"

Derek's eyes widened "How am I supposed to leave him like this? Have you looked at him? He doesn't even know what's happening right now" Derek almost shouted, his blood was burning in his veins.

Before the man could reply, Spencer started screaming and thrashing again on his bed, as if he was having a seizure.

Suddenly, the doctor pushed Derek away from his friend, ignoring the werewolf's protests.

He was surrounded by nurses, who entered the room, running towards Spencer.

Derek found himself out of the hospital room before he could do or say anything, totally shocked by the image of his friend screaming his lungs out in pain.

" _Please, let him be ok, please, let him live…"_

* * *

It took an entire hour.

An hour that Derek passed hearing his best friend's screams and cries for help.

It took the doctor an entire hour to come out of the kid's room. His face was tired and his look was very concerned. Looking at him, Derek's heart missed a beat.

He slowly lifted from his seat, standing on jelly like legs.

The doctor approached slowly and Derek could feel a knot in his stomach becoming tighten and tighten as seconds passed.

Finally, the human spoke.

"We lost him… for a minute or two, but we managed to bring him back… he's resting now"

The knot around Derek's stomach loosened within a second, and the werewolf had to fight the sudden impulse to throw his arms around the doctor and hug him.

"He will make it? Really? You saved him!" he shouted, too happy to control himself.

But the doctor's eyes weren't happy at all. He seemed concerned, worried even.

"Yeah, he will make it. _Physically_ , he's just fine, just a few scratches and bruises" he said, his voice was as cold as ice "But I'm worried about his mental state. This is not the first time I had to take care of a patient forcibly bitten by a creature, vampire or werewolf. Your friend is going to have a hard time trying to adjust to his new life. A lot of people can't just do it. You have to be really careful…"

Derek's yellow eyes widened "Are you saying he could try to kill himself?" The simple thought of Spencer committing suicide was enough to make him sick.

"It won't be the first time I see that happen" the other simply answered.

Derek sighed, pressing a hand on his forehead "What can I do?" he asked, desperate.

It was his job to protect the kid, no matter what.

"A lot of new vampires refuse to drink blood and let themselves starve to death… a lot of them try to come out during daytime and let themselves burn… you have to stay with him. I know it can be difficult, especially in your _situation_ but I'm sure you can find someone wh-"

Derek interrupted him, rage clearly recognizable in his voice "In my _what_? What are you insinuating? That I'm not capable of taking care of my _best friend_ because I'm a werewolf?"

The doctor shook his head "There is no need to deny it. Vampires and werewolves simply don't get along. It's just natural. And don't take it personally, but I think you're not the right one to take care of Mr. Reid at the moment…"

Derek couldn't believe his hears. No matter how hard werewolves tried to fit into society, they would be always seen as animals, with different needs and instincts… they would never be fully accepted.

Pretending he didn't hear a single word the doctor said, Derek asked "Can I see my friend now?" clenching his hands into fists.

The human sighed , nodding "Yes, you can" he said, leading the werewolf to the hospital's room.

Outside the window, the sky was turning a pale shade of pink as a new day began.

It was the first day of a whole new life.

 **And this is the beginning of a great, emotionally hard adventure for both Derek and Spencer! I will soon introduce Hotch and Gideon, who will both have an interesting role in this story. Let me know what you think, I think I made a few mistakes every now and then so please, if you see read them, let me know so I can correct them! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I'm so sorry for the late update but I've been really busy lately (college is killing me, really). I wanted to say thank you to all of you, especially the ones who decided to leave me a beautiful review! I hope you like this new chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

When he entered the kid's room, Derek found him curled up in his bed, barely visible under the covers.

The room was extremely silent, so Morgan could clearly hear the kid's desperate sobs and see his thin frame shake like a leaf.

The werewolf didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say to his poor friend? _Sorry I didn't take you home last night? Sorry I left you on the streets, at the mercy of vampires and werewolves during the full moon's days? Sorry I didn't protect you?_

 _I t was my responsibility to protect you and I failed, I'm so sorry…_

He felt so helpless, standing there not knowing what to do or say, watching his friend cry his eyes out from despair.

« Oh, kid…» it was all he could manage to whisper. But it was enough.

As he heard the werewolf speak, Spencer suddenly stopped shaking, frozen.

He couldn't stop the sobs, though.

Morgan could see his bloody eyes peek from under the covers.

It shocked him to his core. Maybe he would never grow accustomed to the kid's new, dead like appearance.

He would never see his big brown eyes again, he would never see his face touched by the light of the sun again.

Their life had changed forever and there was no coming back.

Derek approached the bed carefully, not knowing in which state of mind the newborn vampire could be. He didn't want to scare him. In his current state, Spencer could probably not recognize him at all and try to attack him out of instinct or fear.

« K- Kid…? » he barely whispered, standing near the bed, now.

« What are y- you doing h-here? » to Derek's surprise, Spencer's voice was harsh and hard, full of rage and hurt.

He was very different from the last time Morgan talked to him.

« Kid, I'm… » he tried to speak, but Spencer interrupted him, shouting.

« Go away! I don't want to see you, I want to be alone! » Reid shouted, coming out from under the covers. But he didn't uncurl from his fetal position.

Derek sighed, on the verge of tears « Kid, I'm so sorry »

« Don't. I asked you to let me die, I asked you to leave me alone and end my life but you didn't. How can I live like this now? » his voice cracked and he erupted in tears again.

Derek's instinct kicked in and he hugged the young man, without thinking to the consequences of his action.

When he touched him, though, Spencer screamed. His voice sounded almost inhuman, the shout of a wounded, scared animal.

Derek flinched and stepped away from him.

« Don't touch me! Stay away! » Spencer screamed, his panicked red eyes were glowing under the artificial neon light of the room.

Derek kept staring at him with both horror and sadness painted on his face. He couldn't help himself, the young vampire was really scaring and he could barely recognize his best friend in the creature he was staring at.

But he knows Spencer was there, frightened and hurt, so desperate there were no words to describe it. And he couldn't let him suffer alone.

As he recognized the horror in Derek's eyes, Spencer hid under the covers again.

« I-I'm a monster, now… y-you can't stand to look at me…. »

Derek was almost sobbing « Spence… you're my best friend, you're still my kid, not a monster… a-and I will help you cope with this… this.. condition, no matter what… we will get used to it together… I won't lie to you, I'm scared just like you » before he could finish his sentence, Spencer screamed.

« Don't. You. Dare. You have no idea of what I'm going through right now » he growled, his little fangs seemed suddenly bigger to Derek, who had to take a few breathes to maintain his control and not attack the younger vampire. His wolf instincts were screaming at him, begging him to rip Spencer's throat open.

« You have no idea of how I felt when h-he… how I s-still f-feel… » the kid couldn't finish the sentence, because fresh new tears were coming out of his eyes and sobs were shaking all his little frame.

 _If only you knew… I know_ _ **exactly**_ _how it feels like…_ Derek thought, but remained quiet.

« The point is… I'm here for you, kid. You won't have to fight it alone » Spencer was curled up on his bed again, trembling like a leaf, his eyes were wide and scared but Derek could say that he was listening to his words.

« I won't stay in the same room with you if you don't want me to… it's fine, I'll stay outside, but if you think I'm gonna leave you alone, you don't know me so well, after all » and with this, he turned toward the door, ready to leave.

Bt when he reached the door, Spencer shouted again « D-Derek! »

The werewolf turned towards his friend. Spencer's lips were trembling « I d- don't want to stay alone… p-please, d-don't l-leave… » he murmured, his voice little and frightened.

Derek smiled « Never »

* * *

Derek watched his best friend sleep peacefully. Spencer had cried himself to sleep and Derek had let him, holding him as if he was holding a scared, sad child.

The werewolf couldn't sleep, though.

He couldn't stop thinking about the bastard who ruined his best friend's life forever.

He couldn't sleep thinking about his scared friend surrounded by an entire pack of vampires, screaming his name in vain. He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of that bastard's fangs _entering_ his best friend's throat.

He clenched his hands into fists, the power of the full moon was increasing his rage. He had to go out and breath, otherwise he felt like his heart could stop beating.

Reaching for the window, he opened it, breathing in as much air as he could.

The light of the almost fool moon entered the room, enlightening Spencer's sleeping figure on the bed and hitting Derek's bright yellow eyes.

He watched it, so bright and full of power, and suddenly he felt his anger and sadness increase.

Growling, he left the room.

 _I have to do something…_

He had to have his revenge!

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was tired.

He was tired of that case, tired of the endless nights spent searching for a clue, a single, stupid clue that could led him to the solution of the case.

He had spent weeks locked in his office, feeding from old, musty blood bags. He missed the light of the moon, the air of the night on his skin.

He missed fresh blood and he needed out.

He was exhausted but continued to stare at the files in front of him, even if he knew that staring at them and reading them over and over was useless.

It wouldn't bring the killer behind the bars.

The vampire sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

Closing the file in front of him, he threw it across the room, emitting a scream of frustration.

He stood, panting. He could feel sweat running down his forehead.

Moments later, seconds maybe, his colleague, Emily Prentiss opened the door. Her yellow, worried eyes looked at him, her question clearly written on her face.

« I'm fine » he answered her silent question.

The young, attractive werewolf nodded, entering the office and silently closing the door behind her.

« Yeah, you sure seem fine, really » she replied, sitting on the chair in front of Aaron's desk.

He sighed « It's this case… I can't… »

« This is not the first hard case you had » she replied, searching his red eyes.

« Yeah, I know, but this…this is personal, this _bastard_ is killingus vampires. My entire community is scared to death to go out at night… he 's killing all our youths. I'm worried about Jack, if something happens to him I will n- never… » he couldn't force himself to end the sentence. The mental image of his son, dead, the sight of his corpse burned to the bones was something he couldn't stomach.

He felt immediately nauseous at the thought and had to sit down.

« Look at yourself, Aaron! You can't go on like this. You need to go out, you need to see the light of the moon again and… » Emily said, looking with disgusted eyes to the remains of Aaron's dinner « You really need to consume some good blood. This stuff is gonna kill you »

He nodded, feeling really exhausted.

Emily took his hands in hers and continued « I know this case is really hard for you… _especially_ after Haley… »

He shook his head « I don't want to talk about her » he said, standing up again.

Emily nodded to herself, embarrassed « I know… I'm sorry but let me tell you this. Nothing will happen to Jack. I know you feel overprotective now, but he is safe and… »

Suddenly, Aaron felt full of rage. Hearing his wife's name, remembering her could always start a fire in his heart.

He interrupted her, his red glowing eyes suddenly dangerous « I need to concentrate. I want this bastard behind the bars as soon as possible, so, please, I will appreciate if you leave me alone now » both the creatures could feel the tension growing in the room.

Emily's eyes glowed in the dark room, but she managed to remain calm and slowly stood from her chair.

« I'm sure you will solve this case, like all the others you solved, even if you're blinded by your own guilt and rage »

Aaron sighed, opening the case file again, not looking at her.

When she arrived at the door, she stood there for a few seconds, before opening it.

Then, she turned for the last time and spoke to her boss again, solemnly.

« It wasn't your fault she died… don't blame yourself, Jack needs his father and I'm sure this will kill you someday »

When she left his office, for the first time in months, Aaron felt hot tears burn the corner of his eyes.

And for the first time he allowed himself to cry for his lost wife.

* * *

Frank left the pub earlier that night, as if he could feel something was not right.

His friends tried to force him to stay for a few more drinks, but he wasn't feeling like drinking too much as he always did.

He thought the light of the moon, maybe some fresh air would help him feeling better, but they didn't.

He decided to head home, then.

Something was different that night, he could feel it, and it wasn't a good thing.

All he wanted was to go home and sleep. He felt really exhausted.

It was strange. All the blood he drank from the skinny kid the night before should have filled him with energy and adrenaline, but he couldn't feel them.

Instead, he felt nervous, almost… in danger.

His instincts, weakened by all the shitty blood he consumed at the pub, didn't warn him in time.

He couldn't defend himself, when something hard hit him behind his head.

He fell on the ground, but didn't lost consciousness immediately. He could hear someone approaching and then he was rolled on his back.

He could see his aggressor looking at him and moaned.

His sight was unfocused so he couldn't really see the other's face, but he could hear his voice clearly.

« I know what you did last night, you will pay for this »

Then, the vampire welcomed the darkness that devoured him.

 **So, I hope you like it. Hotch's story will be important from now on so I hope you liked how I introduced him. And more characters will be added soon!**

 **Please read and review! Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know, I'm really late with this chapter... please forgive me :) Actually, I should be studying right now but, you know… Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **Chapter 5**

When he reopened his eyes, Frank found himself in a different place. A place he didn't know. His head hurt a lot, but he tried to ignore the pain.

He was sitting in complete darkness, but the dark didn't bother him so much. His red eyes could see perfectly in the night.

He tried to move, but found out that he couldn't. His hands were bound behind his back and his ankles were tied together with thick rope.

Not yet fully conscious of the dangerous situation he was in he tried to understand where he was, but he wasn't familiar with that place and didn't recognize anything.

As his head cleared a little bit, he began to feel the panic that was slowly tightening his hearth.

He tried to scream and found out that he could. So he wasn't gagged.

" Hallo? Is anybody in there?" he screamed in the darkness, waiting for an answer that never came.

"Can you hear me?" he screamed again. But nothing happened.

"Look, I don't know why you're doing this… I didn't do anything!" he screamed but again, no one answered his desperate call.

He sighed, really frustrated "Look, if this is all a joke, I will kill…" his sentence was interrupted by the sound of the opening door.

For a second, a single ray of light enlightened the room and Frank could see a dark figure entering the small place. Then, when the door was closed again, he returned in the darkness.

Even with his powerful sight, he couldn't see very well the man who was approaching him.

"Who are you?" he managed to stutter.

The man kept approaching, ignoring his captive's question. When he kneeled down to look in his hostage's red eyes, the vampire could finally see his face.

"What do you want from me?" Frank asked again, slowly losing hope for an answer.

"You said you didn't do anything. If it is true, then you have nothing to worry about" his captor said suddenly and the sound of his voice sent shivers down the vampire's back.

"Yes! I didn't do anything! Why are you doing this?" he screamed, not trying to mask how scared he was.

His captor chuckled. It was a dark, dangerous sound.

"The problem is that I don't trust you, Frank" hearing the man pronounce his name scared the vampire even more. He wasn't used to that feeling. Fear was a stranger feeling to Frank.

"How d-do you k-know my name?" he managed to stutter, starting to slightly tremble in the dark.

The other man ignored his question again and kept talking "You see. I saw you committing a crime last night. A terrible, horrible crime, Frank"

Suddenly, Frank understood.

"Look, if you are talking about the girly boy I bit last night…I'm sorry, really" he started, but was silenced with a slap.

"We both know that's not true, Frank. We both know you would do it again if you could have the opportunity. And we both know you will do it again, maybe to another innocent young man, because probably the boy you attacked yesterday wasn't' your first" his captor said, the rage was growing in his voice.

Frank sighed and lowered his head. Now he was so scared he could start crying.

"I promise I won't do it again and I'm sorry for the boy. I lost my temper, I guess. He said those things about vampires and I was so angry…"

His captor interrupted him once again "Oh, I would love to believe you Frank. I really would. But the point is, I can't risk. I can't risk to let you go and give you the chance to ruin another young man's life. I don't want blood on my hands, you see…" He stood up, walking away from the vampire.

"All your kind is dangerous. Our society would be better if every vampire on this earth would disappear… And I want to make it better, you know, Frank?" suddenly, the man opened a small window, letting the morning light enter the small room.

Frank began to scream when the sun hit his bluish skin, burning it. He closed his eyes tight, screaming and kicking blindly.

"No! P-please don't do this! Please! Please!" he continued to shout, but his captor, now his killer, ignored him once again.

"You deserved it. All vampires deserve it"

His captive's screams became weaker and weaker as seconds passed by.

"You said y-you didn't want blood on your hands" frank managed to whisper, before his body was completely consumed by the sunlight.

His skin cracked and peeled, leaving behind a mummy-like corpse, barely recognizable.

The captor opened the window completely then, letting the sunlight enlighten the room.

"Vampires don't bleed" he said to the corpse sitting on the floor before him.

Then he left the room behind.

* * *

When, hours later, Derek returned to the hospital, he found two humans, a man and a woman, waiting outside Spencer's room.

At first, he didn't recognize them, then the woman looked at him and he saw her face.

She was Kate, Spencer's neighbor and the man with her was probably her husband, Chris.

Derek had met Kate months ago, when Spencer invited him for a beer after work at his apartment.

The kid had forgotten to buy the beers and asked Kate if he could borrow two bottles from her. That had seemed strange to Derek. Spencer didn't forget anything, he had a very good memory. The kid had been extremely nervous all night and Derek couldn't find out why. He was his best friend, but that night Derek felt like Spencer was extremely embarrassed in his presence. He kept blushing and stuttering when talking to him.

As Kate looked at him, she started to approach, rage was visible in her rapid movements and in her eyes.

"What did you do to him?" she shouted, grabbing him from his jacket.

"I'm sorry?" Derek didn't know what was happening.

"I haven't seen Spencer since the day before yesterday, he didn't answer his phone. I knocked at his door again and again but nothing. My husband had to kick it down because I was so worried that something happened to Spencer I couldn't stay at home without doing anything. But he wasn't at home and his apartment was just like he left it two days ago.

I called his colleagues, I even called the morgue, but nothing. Finally this hospital said he was here. So I ran here to find out he was bitten by a vampire two nights ago!" at the end of her hysteric story, she started to sob.

Moved by his instinct, he hugged her, trying to comfort her.

But Kate hit him with small fists, shouting "Don't touch me! I knew that something would happen to Spencer! I warned him about you creatures! I warned him about you!" she continued to scream with tears in her eyes, while she kept hitting at Derek.

Her husband grabbed her fists and hugged her in a bear hug, whispering soothing words in her ear to calm her down.

Then, he looked at Derek, who didn't move from where he stood and said "sorry, but we're really upset about what happened… especially Kate. They've been friends for five years now, he's like her little brother"

"I know how she feels… I feel the same" Derek replied, sighing "but what happened to him last might wasn't my fault"

 _You're lying to yourself, Derek…_ a little voice inside his head taunted _your duty was to take him home and you left him across the street!_

He shook his head, trying to get rid of that sense of guilt.

As if she could read his thoughts, Kate replied "Why was he alone? Where were you? How could you leave him alone two days before full moon?" she screamed, trying to escape her husband's strong grip.

Derek lowered his yellow eyes, he couldn't look at her. She was right and he knew it.

Kate's husband was trying once again to calm her down, but Derek said "No, she's right. It is all my fault and I don't deserve to be here with him. You should stay, you can take better care of him. Besides, tonight there will be full moon, so I can't stay here anyway…" he whispered, attempting to leave.

But, as he turned, the other man called him "Derek, wait!"

The werewolf looked the human in the eyes "I don't deserve to be here"

"Please. We don't know how to deal with this situation. We don't know what to expect. The doctor told us you stayed by Spencer's side all this time… please, come with us, help us talking with him, please…"

"I'm not agreeing to this!" shouted Kate suddenly, freeing herself from her husband's grip and reaching for Spencer's door.

"No, wait!" but before Derek could stop her, she opened it and entered her best friend's room.

She stood at the door, though, like a salt pillar, completely frozen.

She took a shaky hand to her mouth, gasping.

Her husband reached for her, but she didn't move from where she stood when he touched her.

"Spencer…" she gasped out.

When the werewolf reached the door, he saw Spencer sitting on a chair, next to the open window.

The sky was dark outside, it announced rain or maybe snow. The sunlight couldn't pass through the cloud cover so it didn't bother Spencer's now extremely sensible skin, but seeing him sitting by the window scared Derek at first.

 _He could try to kill himself, it isn't the first time I see something like that happen_ … he could heard the doctor's words clearly inside his head.

When he felt the presence of other people in his room, Spencer turned toward the door and his eyes became even bigger than they usually were. But, much to Derek fear, his eyes weren't red anymore. Instead, they were a paler shade of red, fading to complete white.

The werewolf knew what that meant. Spencer was hungry, really, really hungry and Derek suddenly realized that there were two humans in the room.

 _Oh, shit…_

"P-please, D-Derek… I'm thirsty, so thirsty… I don't want to hurt anyone, please…" the kid whined, taking his hair in both his hands, tugging at it.

When he saw Kate moving, Derek almost jumped out of his own skin "Kate… I don't think it is a good idea"

Kate ignored him and approached Spencer with little, trembling steps "Spence…" she whispered, but Reid growled toward her, his eyes full of rage, like the eyes of a hungry beast.

"Go away!" he screamed, rocking back and forth in his chair "Before I kill you…"

She winced and ran in her husband's arms, starting to sob.

Chris sighed, kissing the top of her head "Derek…" he said, looking the wolf in the eyes "I think we can't take care of him right now… I think you are the only one who can help him"

He was right, Derek knew it. Vampires were not attached to werewolves' blood, in fact, it was pure poison for them. He was the only one who could help him without being killed in the process.

"You can't be here, not when he's like this" Derek said, guiding the couple to the door.

Kate was shaking and sobbing quietly now. She looked up at Derek and said "Promise me you will help him… promise me he will get better" her eyes where shining with tears.

"I will do my best, I promise" and he was sincere. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to talk to Spencer, what to say, but he made that promise.

Before leaving the room, Kate turned toward him again, but this time she smiled at him.

"He was right. You're a good friend" she said, before exiting the room and leaving the two devastated friends alone.

 **Hope you like it! Please, review, I love reviews!**


End file.
